


A deck of cards will decide your fate

by funnytraybake



Category: r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnytraybake/pseuds/funnytraybake





	A deck of cards will decide your fate

Today, your fate will be decided by a simple deck of cards. Your pleasure, your frustration, you orgasm. It will all be in the hands of fate.

So you’re going to need to make sure you have a deck of cards. It should be a regular deck of 52 cards, with one joker added to make a total of 53 cards. If you don’t already have that to hand, then pause the audio and get your deck sorted. You’ll also need to be wearing earphones for this, and I need you dressed. You need to be wearing a shirt, underwear, socks, and some jeans or something like that. So get dressed properly and grab your cards now.

OK? Everyone sorted? Good

Now shuffle your deck up. Get them nice and shuffled and mixed up. I don’t want you knowing where any of those cards are. Especially that joker, because that is a very important card indeed. 

You see, throughout this audio, I’m going to get you draw cards at different times. What card you draw will determine what you’re allowed to do. Whether you can take your clothes off. Whether you can touch yourself. Whether you can edge. That sort of thing. But there’s one very special card – and that’s the joker.

You see, if you ever draw the joker, then it’s game over. Hands off. Headphones off. Put your cock away and try again later. I don’t care whether it’s the first card you draw or the last one before you’d be allowed to cum – as soon as you draw that joker you stop the audio and stop playing, OK?

If you agree to my rules, then let’s begin. 

Now, we really should start getting those clothes off you. Let’s see if the cards will let you. Draw the first one. If it’s black, then take off your shirt. If it’s red, then leave it on. And remember, if you draw that joker then it’s game over.

OK, first card drawn? How lucky were you? Time to draw our 2nd card. Same rules again. The order I want you to take your clothes off is this: Shirt first, then jeans, then socks, then your underwear, OK?

If it’s black again, then take off the next item of clothing. If it’s red, then keep it on. 

Let’s go again. Next card. Black take something off. Red stay as you are.

How are you doing? Some of you will be stripped down to your underwear by now. Is your cock straining at the fabric, waiting to burst free? Is it getting hard? Is it get excited? Eager to be touched?

Are you worried about that joker? You should be. It could end your game at any minute…

Maybe you’re still fully clothed? Have you drawn 3 reds in a row? So unlucky… poor boy. 

Time for the next card. Draw it now. Black you take something off. Red you don’t.

How did you do that time? Some of you will be fully naked by now, won’t you? 

If you are, then this next card is going to be very important for you. Because if you draw a black again, then you get to start stroking yourself. 

Those of you who are still dressed in any way, the old rules still apply. Black you take something off, red you don’t.

Ready for the next draw?

Good. Let’s go. Draw that card. 

Are you stroking yet? Have the cards let you? If they have, then grab that cock and stroke as hard and as fast as you like. Imagine my soft warm hands wrapping around you. Oh fuck I love feeling your cock in my hand. You pulsing and throbbing for me as I stroke you up and down, using your precum as lube as I run my thumb over your tip and along the underside of your cock. I love feeling you grow harder in my hand. I love hearing your moans and whimpers as I stroke you. I love the control I have over your cock. 

Keep stroking for me as you picture my leaning over and kissing your neck. Kissing and licking and biting, as I continue to stroke your cock. Just slowly. Up and down. Teasing it with my hand. Working that spot on the underside of your cock with my thumb. 

Do you like the sound of that? Stroking yourself to that thought must feel so fucking good, doesn’t it?

What do you mean you’re not allowed to stroke yet? Have you drawn a couple of reds? You’re still clothed maybe? Or maybe your cock is out, but you’re not allowed to stroke yet.

Too bad. I didn’t decide that. The cards did.

So sit there, and get hard while thinking about me. And just imagine how good it would feel to stroke. Think about how jealous you are of all of those boys who are stroking right now. Those lucky boys. Just sit there and think about my hands on your cock, my lips on your neck. Throb and pulse and ache for me.

You might not even get to stroke at all today.

That joker is still in the deck somewhere remember. The next card could mean you have to stop playing right away. I’m not joking about this. I want you to take this seriously. If that joker comes out, you stop playing, OK? I’m serious. No cheating. No messing about. If you don’t want to play by my rules then don’t play my game. OK? Good boy.

Now I think we’re about ready for our next card. Same rules. Black means you can take off an item of clothing, or if you’re already naked then it means you can stroke yourself. Red means you take your hands off. OK?

Good. Draw that card. 

How did you do? Naked yet? Stroking yet? 

We’ve drawn 6 cards so far, so I guess on average you’re likely to have drawn 3 blacks. That means you’ll be in your underwear still. So if you’re naked already, then count yourself lucky. If you’re stroking already, then count yourself VERY lucky. 

Or maybe you still have multiple pieces of clothing still on? 

You know what, I’ll help you out a bit. If you still have multiple pieces of clothing on, then this next card will allow you to get fully naked for me. Providing you draw a black, of course. If you draw a red again then I guess it’s just not your lucky day.

Ready to draw again? Good boy. Draw that card.

If you drew a black, then get naked for me. If you’re already naked then start stroking. If you drew a red, then hands off.

I’m going to suck your cock. 

Well, maybe.

This next card is going to dictate how these next few minutes are going to play out. Some of you are going to have an AMAZING time. Some of you, well, not so much. 

You see, over the next few minutes, in your left ear, I’m going to suck your cock. I’m going to lick you and suck you and edge you with my mouth. I’m going to tease your head and gag on your cock. I am going to go to town on it. I’m going to give you a blowjob like you’ve never had before. 

And in your right ear, I’m going to talk so fucking dirty to you. I’m going to tell you just how much I love tasting your cock, how badly I want you to fuck me. How I want to taste your cum. How I want to feel your cock throb deep in my throat. 

But if you want to listen to either – or both – of those, then you’re going to have to get lucky with the next card you draw. 

If you want to keep your right earphone in and hear me talk dirty to you, then you’re going to have to draw a black card.

If you want to keep your left earphone in and hear me suck you as well, then you’re going to have to draw a spade. 

If you draw a red card… well then you just have to take your earphones off. And sit there thinking about what you’re missing out on. I want you to sit there and think in detail how it would feel to hear me suck you. How good it would feel to stroke your cock while I moaned and talked dirty in your ear. And I want you to keep your hands off your cock.

I’ll give you a tiny little teaser just so you know what to imagine. [10 seconds of blowjob sounds/talking dirty. Just a really quick teaser.]

OK, so that’s what I want you to think about while you’re sat there in silence.

Ready to draw that card? Remember. Black card means you can keep your right ear in. Spade means you can keep your left ear in as well. This section will take 3 minutes (make this longer or shorter if you want), so when I count down, if you draw red, then make a note of the time, and put your ear phones back in after 3 minutes have passed.

Ready to draw? 3, 2, 1. Draw. 3 minutes starts now.

[This section should last 3 minutes or however long you previously said. Left ear should just be blowjob sounds. Right ear you may want to improv some dirty talk, or just use this text as I’ve written here. You may need to lengthen/shorten it to make it 3 minutes long. I’ve estimated as best I can, but I know people read at different speeds.:]

If you’re still listening to this, then I guess you’re one of the lucky boys. Are you stroking for me already? I didn’t tell you that you could. Oh no. If you still aren’t naked, then I want you to get naked for me. But then it’s hands off for the rest of this section.

If you are naked, then I’ll let you stroke. But what card you drew will determine how you stroke.

Ace through to 5, I just want you to take one finger and lightly stroke it up and down your shaft. 6 through to 8 I want you to stroke with just your thumb and one finger. 9 or 10 I want you to rub that spot on the underside of your head. And if you drew a picture card I want you to stroke properly for me.

Good boys. Now, I better start telling you how badly I want your cock. How I want to slide my lips over your tip, and push my head down as far ass I can on your cock, until your tip hits the back of my throat. I want to gag on your cock and choke on it, covering you with my spit, making you so fucking wet as I bob up and down on you.

And then, when I’ve teased you enough with my mouth, I want to push you down onto the bed and straddle you. Slide my pussy onto your cock, push you deep inside me. Grind on your cock, you grabbing my hips as you slide in and out [start moaning here as well]. Fucking me hard and deep. Your cock feels so fucking good inside me. You make me so fucking wet. I want you deeper in me. I want to ride you until you’re just about to explode and then I want to jump off you and take you back into my mouth.

I want to lick all my juices off your cock as I coax that cum out of your balls with my tongue. I want to take you deep in my throat and feel your hot cum shoot into me. I want to taste it all. Lick your tip clean. Suck every last drop out of you. Milk you dry. Drain you. Fuck I want you so badly. 

Mmm… looks like our 3 minutes are up. Hands off boys.

[Back to audio through both ears now.]

Welcome back boys. I hope all of you who drew red don’t feel like you missed out on too much. I mean – all I did was moan in your ear and suck your cock. How good could it have been?

And those of you who got to stroke – I hope it was as good as you imagined it would be. 

I realise that some of you might still not even be naked by now. Poor boys. I really should take pity on you. [You can choose whether you want to be mean or nice here. If you want to be nice, then just say ‘get naked for me’. If you want to be a bit mean, then you can say:] Get naked for m… Actually no, sorry. You know what. You’ve missed out on too much already I think. Just turn the audio off. That’s right. You heard me. Turn it off. If you’re not already naked. Then audio off. Now. 

OK, so everyone listening should now be naked and ready to stroke, but everyone’s hands should be off and by their sides. Good. 

We’ve drawn 8 cards now, so there should still be 45 left to draw. And somewhere in there will be that joker. 

Time to draw a few more cards. Here’s what we’re going to do.

I’m going to countdown from 100. Before that, you’re going to draw as many cards as you want. You have to pick the number you’ll draw before knowing what they’ll be. So you could draw 10 cards, or 15, or 5, whatever you want. You then draw all those cards, and add up the total value of them. Aces are worth 1, jacks 11, queens 12, kings 13. That total value you get will be your ‘release number’.

As I’m counting down from 100, when I reach your number, that’s when you can start stroking. But not before that. 

So, if you want to stroke soon, then you should probably pick a good number of cards to get a nice early release number. 

But be careful, because the more cards you draw, the more chance you have of drawing that joker.

And also… if your total is over 100, then it’s hands off for the whole countdown. OK?

So decide how many cards you want to draw. Got that number decided? Good.

Now draw those cards. Count up what your total is. Add them all up. And remember, if that joker’s in there then it’s game over for you.

Got your total calculated? Know what your release number is?

Good. 

100.

Do you want me to count nice and fast through these? Is your release number a bit lower than you’d hoped? Is your cock aching and hard, desperate to be touched?

99

Some of you haven’t even touched at all yet? Have you? Poor boys.

98

Maybe I should just rattle through a few numbers nice and quick for you

97, 96, 95, 94, 93, 92, 91, 90, 89, 88, 87, 86, 85

Hmmm, stroking yet? Nice and hard, nice and fast if you are. I want you to get to the edge for me.

84, 83, 82, 81

Good boys. If you’re heard your number then stroke for me.

80, 79, 78, 77, 76

Do you wish you drew a few more cards? Are you desperate to stroke?

75, 74, 73, 72, 71, 70, 69, 68

Were you allowed to listen to me suck you earlier?

67, 66, 65

Or were you just sat there in silence imagining what you were missing? 

64, 63, 62

How about I show you what you were missing? 

[Either layer in blowjob sounds in the background here, or just make blowjob sounds while talking/counting down. Keep the blowjob sounds going until you reach 0]

61, 60, 59

Is this what you were imagining while laying there in silence?

58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53,

Is it even better than you imagined?

52, 51, 50

Surely you’re stroking by now? Unless you’re one of those unfortunate boys who went over 100. Or maybe you were scared of that joker and only draw a few cards and so have a low number?

That was a risky choice.

You see, from here on out, I’m going to skip some numbers. And remember, you only start stroking when you hear your number. If you don’t hear your number. You don’t stroke. Got it?

Good boy

48, 46, 44, 42

Stroke for me. Hard and fast. I want you on that edge. I need you on that edge. 

40, 38, 36

I want you desperate to cum. Begging for release. I want your cock throbbing and aching like never before.

34, 32, 30

Still scared of that joker?

28, 26

It’s still there. 

24, 22

Maybe it’s the next card to be drawn.

20, 18

Let’s check. Draw a card. It doesn’t matter what it is unless it’s the joker.

16, 14

Draw another

12, 10

Another.

9

8

7

Keep stroking. Keep edging. You better be scared about getting denied today, because believe me, that is a very fucking real possibility.

Draw another card

6

And another

5

Keep edging

Keep stroking

4

Do you want to cum for me?

3

Do you think this is the end?

2

When I reach 0 do you think I let you cum

1

Do you want that?

Get ready.

So fucking close.

Draw another card.

One more.

0

Hands off. Don’t cum. Not yet. I’m not finished with you yet.

That deck should be about half gone by now. Well done for getting this far. You should count yourself lucky. 

We’re into our final section now. Imagine getting all this way and then being denied. Drawing that joker at the final minute. It would be so fucking frustrating. 

But honestly, the thought of that turns me on so much. Thinking of you desperate and hard and leaking, so close to cumming, and just drawing that joker. So fucking hot. I love it. 

Draw a card.

[laugh]

It’s just so much fun!

Grab that cock again. It’s time we got you back to that edge. 

Hard and fast. Stroke that cock for me. 

The cards you draw from here on out don’t really matter. All you have to do is avoid drawing that joker.

I’ll give you a choice though. If you want. You can shuffle the cards up. But if you do choose to shuffle, take a little peak first and see where the joker was. I want you to know whether you’ve just shuffled a deck where the joker was right at the end, or whether you avoided disaster and it was the next card to be drawn.

So make your choice. Shuffle it or don’t. If you do shuffle, just make sure you lose the joker in the pack again. Get it nice and mixed up.

How badly do you want to cum for me? How desperate are you for release? How worked up have I made you?

Draw a card

Keep stroking. You want me to just get to the end don’t you?

I know you do

Are you at that edge? Ready to cum for me. I want that so fucking badly. I want you to shoot a hot load just for me. I want to give you that pleasure.

But I don’t control what the cards say.

Draw a card.

I’m going to count you down.

[Feel free to add in any improv during this countdown. Make it as slow and teasing as you want. Add in extra countdowns if you want, and if you want to add to the denial chances, feel free to add in a few more ‘draw a card’s (or if you’re feeling very nice, then take a few out. Your choice!)]

10

At 0, you get to cum.

Not a second before, though. Only when you hear me say 0.

9

8

[Start either moaning or making blowjob sounds here. Whatever you prefer. Just something to really make the ending super intense] Are you at that edge?

7

Ready to explode for me.

6

I want it so fucking badly

5

I want your load

4

I want you to cum for me

3

Draw a card

2

Please. Get ready to cum for me. I want it.

1

Draw a card.

So fucking close.

Draw a card

2

3

4

5

6

7

[laugh] but I’m going to fuck with you a bit more first

6

5

You are so fucking close

4

3

You’ve come such a long way

2

Draw a card

1

So near to cumming.

So close to release

2

3

4

But so close to denial

Draw a card

3

2

Any second now

3

4

You could be cumming

3

2

Or you could be taking your hands off

3

4

And no one knows which it will be 

3

Get ready

2

I want your cum

1

2

3

2

Here we go. No more messing about

1

I’m done counting up

Draw a card

The next number will let you cum

Draw a card

Draw a card

Draw a card

0

Cum for me. Cum right now. Explode in pleasure. Such a good boy. Shoot that load for me. I want it all. Yes. Yes. That’s it. Fuck. So fucking hot. I love it.

Mmmm… Did you enjoy our little game today? How many cards do you have left? How close were you to drawing that joker? You really should count yourself lucky that you got to make it to the end.

And if you ever want to come back and try your luck for a second time, I’d love to play with you again


End file.
